1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical coffee pot positionable in a vehicle and operable from a cigarette lighter receptacle and more particularly pertains to brewing coffee in a car through an electrical device operable from the electrical system of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of coffee makers is known in the prior art. More specifically, coffee makers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of brewing coffee with an electrical device are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,402 a portable coffee maker.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,334 to Shanklin discloses a portable, nestable beverage brewing system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,400 to Rondel et al. discloses a portable beverage brewer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,011 to Ly discloses a portable beverage brewing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,838 to Matuschek discloses a portable apparatus for brewing hot beverages.
In this respect, the electrical coffee pot positionable in a vehicle and operable from a cigarette lighter receptacle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of brewing coffee in a car through an electrical device operable from the electrical system of the vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electrical coffee pot positionable in a vehicle and operable from a cigarette lighter receptacle which can be used for brewing coffee in a car through an electrical device operable from the electrical system of the vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.